Never before
by blushingyellow
Summary: Luna Love good is use to guys staring and giving her attention because she's strange, but what happens when that look changes from confusion to hunger. How will she deal with it?
1. Through the air

**This is the first Fan fiction I've ever written. Originally a one shot but if I get enough feedback I might continue it.**

Luna watched the game closely, Puddlemere United was obviously the team to root for but she stayed quiet just watching, as her friends cheered and hollered. Harry screamed louder then everyone else as the Seeker caught the Snitch. The game had ended, Puddlemere United had won against all odds. There was jumping, screaming, and and all sorts of jolliness breaking put around her, not by only her friends but everyone in the crowd. It had been a good game.

Luna enjoyed watching her friends in their joy. It had been far to long since they let themselves go like this. Harry's smile got even brighter when the Puddlemere United Keeper caught up with them afterwards, the handsome man talking animatedly as they walked off towards the pub nearby. A bright glimmer in the grey sky caught Luna's attention and she silently left her friends. Not really in the mood for drinks or the like anyways.

She stood in the middle the pitch face stretched upwards, the grey clouds that had blocked the sun all day finally dissipated. Revealing the bright afternoon sun. She reeled in this moment, the sun kissing her skin a soft breeze blowing through her hair. Nature without magic was truly something to treasure. Her arms stretched out and she spun on her tip toes in a little dance when she heard a deep baritone, genuine laugh. The keeper of Puddlemere United, the one she had seen go off with the rest of the gang, was standing behind her. Her eyes darted around the surrounding areas. Half expecting to see them come out from behind a nearby tree, but the two of them were completely alone.

"The sun feels better in the air." He said stepping closer to her, still in his Quidditch robes from the game, a broom gripped tightly in his left hand. Her gaze lowered to lean chest, making out the name embroidered in a soft subdued yellow across the pocket of the vivid teal robes. Oliver Wood, was written in hard block letter. The name hard to read in that color against that shade of blue. The name finally clicked inside her head. Oliver Wood, Harry had talked so much about him during the first few years of their friendship that she had once mistakenly called Oliver his boyfriend to Ginny and got the silent treatment for three days. Seeing him now though, Luna was certain this man would not be interested in Harry in any sort of romantic way. The thought seemed ludicrous to her now and she had to stifle a laugh.

"I'm not much of a flier." She said trying to cover up the catch in her voice from suppressing her giggle.

Oliver's eyes caught her gaze and held on. A soft curiosity behind them and Luna knew he was captivated by her like most men now were. She was an enigma that often needing figuring out. "Do you trust me?" He asked kindly, not at all what she had expected. She gave him half a smile and nodded, her mess of wild blonde curls bouncing with the movement and she took his gloved hand. He swung her around, placing her gently on the broom before getting on behind her. He gripped her waist softly as the rose in the air faster then she had expected.

She gripped the broom tight, the slightly jagged wood biting into her palms. It was clear to her that this was an old broom, broken in. It amazed hernthat a man who made more galleons in one game then she did in a year at the paper didnt buy a new broom. He obviously needed one. For some reason that fact made her relax and she loosened her grip on the handle, the wood more of a nuisance then a pain now. Her heart was racing as they rose higher in the air, a catch in her stomach joining it. This was too high. "Relax." He whispered into her ear, pushing her hair out of his face by twisting it over her opposite shoulder. With a deep breath she lifted her shaking hands off of the broom handle completely, feeling her heart beating violently against her rib cage. The broom didn't waiver or twitch. Oliver kept it steady, her cheeks began to sting slightly as she smiled wide into the sun.

"Woooooooo!" She screamed loudly, her voice echoing back at them. Oliver's chuckle lighting her nerves up again and she grasped the broom. His one hand wrapping tighter around her, bringing her flush up against him. They landed ontop of a cliff, one that had not been visible from the Pitch. The sky a burnt orange, as if the sun were burning away the clouds. Oliver stayed back with the broom as Luna walked closer to the edge of the cliff. The stone crumbling under her feet as she glanced down, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach and she quickly stumbled backwards towards the safety of sturdy ground. Oliver rushed forward, snaking an arm around her before she landed on her backside. A soft scarlet blush spread across her hurting cheeks, it wasn't the closeness of him, but the way he was looking at her. Never before did someone stare at her with such raw... Hunger.

"You really don't like heights." He responded making no move to let her go.

"Heights are so bad really." She said softly moving herself out of his grasp. Standing just out of his reach. "I'm terrified of the Glutchen Effect." She stated. He squinted his dark eyes at her, obviously confused. After a moment of intense silence he spoke up.

"Okay, I'll bite. Whats the Glutchen Effect?" She struggled inwardly for a moment before she answered.

"I thought everybody knew about the Glutchen Effect was. The Minster of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister are working together. The created a super potin and put it high into the air to make people love them."

"Is that so horrible?" He asked and promptly received a deep meaningful glar from Luna.

"Love is something that should be freely given not forced."

The sun set on their conversation and Oliver flew them back to the pitch. Luna was almost sad the day was over and as a general rule she tried to never be sad. Oliver lifted her off the broom and onto her feet. His eyes looking at her in that way again that she found very disconcerting.

"Thank you." She whispered into the chilly night air. Goose bumps rising on her skin. he lifted a hand to her cheek, rubbing the small bumps in her skin, forcing her to keep looking at him. He lifted his other hands and placed it on the other side of her face. She knew what he was going to do now and a small part of her wanted to run.

"Any time." He muttered softly a mere second before his lips touched hers. A series of bright lights burst behind her closed eyes at the movement of his lips against hers. She pushed her hands up against his chest, knocking the poor boy on his butt in the dirt. He stared up at her completely dumbfounded. Luna, embarrassed by her reaction to the kiss turned on her heels and ran away from him. A operating at the Borrow moments later, where she hoped Ginny would be alright with her staying for the night. She really needed her best friend.


	2. Cocky and Doubtful

**First of all I want to say sorry that you had to wait so long for this update. I got stuck on how I wanted to continue. I would like to thank IceMoon14 on her review for it got me out of my writers block. thank all of you actually. There is nothing better then getting feedback on your story, I love it. Please keep reviewing.  
I'm hoping to be able to keep updating this everyweek but I have a full time job plus a few part time jobs so finding time to write and type is becoming difficult. Please dont get to mad if I don't update every week, I promise I wont make you wait this long for another part. and now after reading my long ramblings here is the story.**

* * *

Oliver saw her blond hair everywhere since that night on the pitch. And that kiss, even thought it ended with him on the ground in the dirt, he just couldn't get her out of his head. The wonderment in her voice as she shouted out into the wind or the way she seemed to glow when talking about something ludicrous like the Glutchen Effect. There was so much child in her, believing the oddest thins that didn't make sense and the way she reacted to that kiss. That kiss, the way her petite curves matched up with his, he had to admit to himself she was so much women in her too.

Another blond women darted past Oliver and fellow Puddlemere united player, Ashley Ruddman. His eyes couldn't help but follow her across the street fair as she walked with purpose to meet her friend. his reserve sank a bit realizing that could not be the girl he was looking for. He silently chastised himself for still looking, it had been weeks since that game when they met. Never before had he been so strung up on a girl, particularly a peculiar girl whose name he did not even know.

"WOOD!" Ashely hollered causing several other patrons of the street fair to turn and glare at the couple. Oliver had been so lost looking for the girl he had forgotten he was here with one of his best mates, who at that very moment was turning a shade of tomato that he had only seen her do once. It happened during a game against Ireland, one of the chasers was an old boyfriend of Ashley's and he was playing dirty. near the end of the game, Ashley almost killed him with her broom. It did not bode well for Oliver that he had caused her to turn that color. "You've been spacey for weeks now, thank Merlin it hasn't effected your playing or you'd be having this talking with Klesky." She said causing Oliver a bit of worry. damn it, people had begun to notice him acting strangely, who the hell did he fix this? "Who is she?" his friend probed her red face turning paler by the moment now that Oliver's full attention was on her and what she was saying.

"No one... I don't know what you are talking about." Lying wasn't Oliver's strong trait. he actually sucked at it, which made people feel like they could trust him more. He really didn't feel like admitting to _Ashley_ of all people, that he had feelings but she knew he was lying. You'd have to be pretty thick if you didn't know he was lying. thankfully the chaser didn't have a moment to question him further. Two girls appeared out of nowhere just in time. Oliver noticed the redhead right away. she was George and Fred's, Rest his soul, baby sister. She wore the same air of confidence and badassery that the twins had always wore even when doing pranks at Hogwarts. It took Oliver a moment to see Ginny's friend for she stood behind her, sort of obscured.

It was the girl from the pitch, he hair was twisted up off her neck and she was wearing some sort of bright jumper with stripped tights but it was definitely her. he watched her small nose crinkle up slightly as she laughed at something Ashley had said. He remembered that laugh, it was loud and boisterous. Something you didn't expect to come from a little thing like her.

Her eyes turned to his, those soft blue eyes. She wasn't looking at him to look at him, there was expectancy in those eyes. All three of them were looking at him like that. He had been so lost in the girl that he had no idea who had spoken to him or what they had said. He blinked a couple times trying to stall and see if his brain would kick in, but it was a lost cause.

"W-what?" he stuttered awkwardly, Ashley shook her head and smirked at her friend fumbling around his words.

"don't pay any attention to Wood girls. He's been fumbling around for weeks, ever since he met some girl." A bright smile spread across Ginny's face.

"Ashley, um.. Do you think you could show me that move you did in the last game you played?" Ginny had done it now.

"The Barrel throw?" Oliver's friend asked, her eyes lighting up. Ginny had done it now, if she wasn't ready for a three hour long talk about Quidditch well she was going to get it. the two girls headed off towards the open field with little goal posts set up. It seemed impossible that the two girls would be back anytime soon and the girl must have realized this for she began strolling through the fair on her own. Oliver caught up with her in two steps as she stepped into a tiny colorful tent. Oliver had never seen anything like it. Of all the street fairs he had come to he had never entered the merchant tents and he wished he had. Everything around them was spectacular, rows and rows of jewelery, fabric, and dolls. A group in the back of the tent were playing music that uplifted Oliver's soul.

"I never caught you name the other night."

"Luna," she said not turning around to face him. "Luna Lovegood." She grabbed a big fluffy hat off on of the tables and turned around to face him. a playful gleam in her eyes as she placed it on his head. His laugh burst of a laugh, surprised a larger man who stood in front of them. they were soon ignored as Oliver grabbed a bowtie and placed it around Luna's neck. She giggled softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the full length mirror a few feet down. They looked quite ridiculous. Him in his bright pink girlie hat and her with a paisley bow tie. With the bow tie though, Luna looked very well put together, crazy and classic. She fingered the material longingly, obviously liking it, and sighed.

"It looks fantastic on you." He said softly, removing the hat and fixing his hair. she didn't say anything as she took it off and just moved on to the next table.

They were still in the same tent an hour later, not even half way through to the exit yet. Oliver didn't notice the time he was having fun watching Luna. She had such a child-like wonderment about everything. It buzzed around her. she tried on everything she liked, often pushing funny things towards Oliver urging him to join her. He often did, unable to tell her no. that it was too childish, with her it was perfect. What hurt was when the child-likeness left her and she looked at the price of the objects. The adult in her sprang to life and she put the items back, not knowing that Oliver was making a mental list of everything she had liked so he could come back and give her _something _she wanted.

She turned around and stroke a pose, her delicate hand pressed up against her forehead like the old film stars use to do forever ago. She was wearing some flashy white sunglasses that really framed her tiny nose well. She was breath taking. Once again she laughed and looked at the price and her face dropped before she put them back on the moving maniquin, who seemed very upset that Luna had taken them off in the first place. As luna moved forward Oliver grabbed the glasses off the maniquin resulting in the thing taking a swing at him. Luckily Luna didn't see any of that as she got absorbed into the racks of fabrics.

Oliver found her again stroking a swatch of bright yellow fabric.

"Yellow is such a cheerful color. It celebrates with us."

"With us?" He questioned moving closer to her.

"Yes, it celebrates life and choices. Doesn't it make you happy?" She asked tilting her head to look up at him, he was so close now he could smell the perfume she wore. It was soft and sweet, like her.

"I doubt I could be happier." She bit down on her lip softly and turned away, almost dashing away from him and his words. He reached out just in time to catch her hand and he pulled her back to him. "Going to run away from me again Luna. What are you afraid of?" he asked trying to be playful. He never had to think about what he had to say to women, he was cocky yes, but now here in this shop with Luna he was doubtful that he could get her like the others. Did he really want to, just add her to his numbers?

"It's the wrackspurt." she said smoothly, catching him completely off guard. "They get in your head and make things fuzzy." Was it his imgination or did she just squeeze his hand a little bit? "You don't really want this." She said slipping her hand out of his and turning away. He stood and watched her bounce out of the tent and away from him for the second time.


End file.
